The Fact Feed
The Fact Feed is a Lovian online news feed that limits its activities to "listing news facts, and facts alone." They require each fact to be verifiable by including the source. The Fact Feed was founded by Sawyer Hillbilly on January 13, 2011 to meet the requirements of journalism ethics and standards, and to serve as a reliable source for other Lovian and international media in its own right. The editors encourage other newspapers to cite The Fact Feed or to use its feed entries to write full articles. The founding of the newspaper met with a great deal of support from the Lovian community. Arthur Jefferson in particular commented that he approved of 'the idea of a "fact feed" as the exclusive terrain of reason and truth, without trespassing opinions.' The King, as well as citizens such as Martha Van Ghent and Percival E. Galahad complimented and encouraged Hillbilly. Semyon Breyev, however, was rather critical, stating, 'Just because this project is made up of short sentences rather than whole articles and is called 'The Fact Feed' doesn't make it less biased than other papers in this country. This is most certainly a left-wing publication, and in fact, the lack of detailed commentary makes it more dangerous to a gullible reader than a quality center-left paper such as TNCT.' The Fact Feed Newest entries first. Maximum length per entry is three lines. Major news facts first reported in The Fact Feed are marked "scoop". January 20: * CONGRESS - Johnson and HRH initiate a debate about introducing secret voting in Lovian elections. The idea has received support from various politicians. It is agreed upon the topic needs to be explored further.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Nova_Times&diff=92575&oldid=92532 January 20, 2011 - Nova Times (verified by SH).] * POLITICS - Marcus Villanova proposed to create a joint Christian-democratic website. The idea is renounced by Hannis, whereas Ilava suggests creating a website additional to the websites of PCP and CCPL.January 19-20, 2011 - Villanova (verified by SH). ---- January 19: * POLITICS - Andy McCandless resigns as Governor of Oceana, citing hospitalization. The message is spread by Oos Wes Ilava, who will be succeeding McCandless.January 19, 2011 - Ilava (verified by SH). ---- January 18: * CONGRESS - Yuri Medvedev has started writing on the Financial Outline Act, that will provide Lovia with a definition of what a tax is.January 18, 2011 - Medvedev (verified by YM). * ELECTIONS - Donia thinks he "must now leave politics": "I will now lose the elections and Yuri will win. The CCPL is dead and we lost."January 18, 2011 - Donia (verified by DN). * ELECTIONS - In the past six days, Ygo August Donia has asked citizen Egor Batzloff at least 13 timesJanuary 12-18, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH). January 16-17, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH).January 14, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH).January 17-18, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH). explicitly to vote for him and/or the CCPL. "Please now cast you votes in Lovia." Batzloff has not cast any votes for CCPL at the moment. ---- January 17: * POLITICS - Harold Freeman, until January 31st officially with the Liberal UnionJanuary 2, 2011 - Liberal Union (verified by SH)., has joined the Liberal Arts Party.January 17, 2011 - Liberal Arts Party (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - King Dimitri "apologizes if I got personally involved in all that's happened" in the elections. He "will be ready for constructive debate and compromise", regardless of the election results.January 17, 2011 - Speakers' Corner (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Liberal Harold Freeman says he finds the temporary results of the elections "unexpected."January 17, 2011 - Freeman (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Donia yesterday told Justin Abrahams (Walden) he "will become" PM if he gets Justin's Major Vote. He promised him to "surely take care of his allies" when it comes to "deciding who gets which position in government."January 17, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH). ---- January 16: * CONGRESS - Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) has brought the topic of political rights (as opposed to civil rights) to the First Chamber.January 16, 2011 - First Chamber (verified by SH). * MONARCHY - King Dimitri I of Lovia is now married to Queen Mary Elisabeth, becoming Lovia's first queen since 1956.January 16, 2011 - Queen Mary Elisabeth (verified by DN). * CONGRESS - Medvedev has asked Congress to read two of his new social legislation proposals.January 16, 2011 - First Chamber (verified by MVG). * CONGRESS - Yuri Medvedev is preparing at least two more social legislation bills on labor and social security.January 16, 2011 - Medvedev (verified by DN). * POLITICS - Cristian Latin considers introducing a "voting code" in his party CCPL, that would get all members to vote along party lines.January 15, 2011 - Latin (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Donia "changed his mind": he announces he does want to be the country's next Prime Minister.January 16, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Jon Johnson calls the influx of "foreign voters" a problem that might result in a "government that few Lovian will actually support". He calls for legal measures to control the influx.January 16, 2011 - Johnson (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Donia proposes to endorse Marcus Villanova (now PCP) as PM candidate: "Tell me... would you like me to become our nation's PM? Because three more people might give me their major votes." Villanova agrees.January 15, 2011 - Villanova (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - La Quotidienne finds it likely CCPL wil deliver the next PM: "CCPL seems in very strong shape, and will very likely earn the position of PM."[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&diff=91544&oldid=91243 January 16, 2011 - La Quotidienne (verified by SH).] ---- January 15: * ELECTIONS - Donia has endorsed Medvedev as PM candidate yesterday: "I believe him to be more capable of leading our nation. I cannot unite right and left, christian and atheist. That requires a different personality and much more expierence in the field."January 14, 2011 - Donia (verified by SH). * SYLVANIA - Governor Martha Van Ghent is reforming Downtown Noble City, as she has already reformed Bayside and Clave Rock.January 15, 2011 - Downtown (verified by SH). * POLITICS - Medvedev proposes to cooperate with Walden "in some kind of coalition" in order to "become the largest faction in parliament".January 15, 2011 - CPL.nm ESB (verified by SH). Van Ghent and McCandless react positively.January 15, 2011 - CPL.nm ESB (verified by SH). * ELECTIONS - Yuri Medvedev announces: "I'm not going to be PM under a conservative Congress".January 15, 2011 - Medvedev (verified by SH). ---- January 14: * POLITICS - Marcus Villanova leaves Walden and founds a new center-left party, the Progressive Christian Party.January 14, 2011 - Villanova (verified by CL). * ELECTIONS - Ygo August Donia announces that he has "no ambitions in that directions" (becoming Prime Minister) and needs "to discuss with my party on the next step".January 14, 2011 - Federal Elections (verified by DN). * ELECTIONS - Ygo August Donia takes the lead in the Federal Elections, 2011, ahead of Yuri Medvedev.January 14, 2011 - Federal Elections (verified by DN). ---- January 13: * CONGRESS - The Jefferson amendment has been moved to the Second Chamber. Jefferson, Ilava and the King have cast their votes in support of the bill.January 13, 2011 - Second Chamber (verified by DN). * MUSIC - Sawyer Hillbilly agrees to performing weekly at The Stumble-In (bar) in Clave Rock.January 13, 2011 - Hillbilly (verified by SH). ---- January 12: * CONGRESS - The Jefferson amendment was met with support from HRH King Dimitri, PM Yuri Medvedev, Cristian Latin, Oos Wes Ilava, Edward Hannis, Marcus Villanova, and Martha Van Ghent.January 12, 2011 - First Chamber (verified by SH). * CONGRESS - Member of the Congress Arthur Jefferson proposes an amendment to the Constitution that would give Congress the authority to confirm the appointment of a Supreme Court Judge. The bill also includes several other changes in this terrain.January 12, 2011 - First Chamber (verified by SH). References The Fact Feed only includes verifiable news facts from reliable sources. Feed entries without references are not published. External links From Wikipedia: * Identifying reliable sources * Journalism ethics and standards * NPOV * Scoop (term) * Verifiability Category:Newspaper Category:Internet